


Little One [Drabble]

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby is a momma's boy, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, New Parents, Y/N is a good momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki and his wife struggle with their newborn baby.
Relationships: Loki & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Little One [Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my favorite piece of writing, but it’s been a slow day.

“Oh, look at this little one,” you whispered softly, tracing the nose of the little baby before you. He cracked his eyes open and yawned softly. You did the same and realized just how tired you were. 

“How are you, my darling?” You gasped and shot up. Loki knelt beside you, a concerned expression knit on your face.

“How long have you been here?” you asked, half of it coming out as a yawn. 

Confusion replaced Loki’s concern. “I-I’ve been here the whole time.”

“What?” you slurred. You must have been more tired than you thought.

“Well, you’ve just given birth to our son,” Loki explained with a smug grin. “He’s right there,” he said, pointing to the baby in your arms. 

You huffed in annoyance. “I know that.”

Loki chuckled. “I think you need some sleep, darling. You’ve had a long day.” He cupped your sweaty cheek and you nodded in agreement, pushing further into his hand. “You rest, my love, and I’ll show this prince his kingdom.”

You hummed in agreement and sunk into your pillows. Loki smiled goofily at your already asleep figure and picked up the baby from the top of your torso. 

The baby began to blubber softly. “Shh... Let’s give your mother a break.” 

You snapped your eyes open at the sound of wails. Rubbing your eyes, your vision cleared to reveal a crying baby and an equally distressed father. “Help.”

“Loki?” You sat up and opened your arms to console your son. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know. The minute we left the room, he started to cry. I tried to walk around with him, but he wouldn’t stop and I-I didn’t know what to do.” Loki pushed your child into your arms and immediately, he ceased his bawling. You stood up and began to walk around the room, rocking your baby to sleep. 

Loki sighed and brought a hand over his face. You made your way back to him and kissed his cheek. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know how to do this. I’ve been a father for a night and a morning and I’m already messing up. I cannot even keep him from crying,” he said, defeated. “Maybe I’m not meant for this.”

“Of course you are, Loki,” you assured, sweeping a hand through his hair, bringing it down to his cheek. “He’s just a momma’s boy. Like his father.”

He chuckled lightly, “Perhaps you are right.”

“I am.” He looked at you, with a weak smile. He was a good liar, but when it came to hiding his feelings from you, he never succeeded. You frowned. “You’re not your father, Loki.”

“I know… but I just—after all of the things I’ve done, how can I deserve to be this happy? How did I deserve you?” he whispered. 

“Hm…” You placed the sleeping baby into your husband’s arms and wrapped your arms around him. “The fact that you’re asking is why.”

“I love you.”

“I know.” The little prince cooed, signaling his wake. “Why don’t we both show the prince around?”

Loki nodded and offered you his arm. The door shut behind you and something popped in your head. “What are we going to name him?”


End file.
